ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Praxiss A26
Praxiss A26 is a Sluggian from the planet Inq who was Ben's former main archenemy in Ben 10: Unlocked. Story Praxiss A26 is the son of Praxana A26 and Tariss A26, where his parents were killed due to a meteorite crashing their home. Praxiss was the only one who survived, and was convinced that the meteorite hit their home not accidentally, and so Praxiss sought revenge. He then took up and tried to achieve high amounts of intellect, enabling him to create powerful weapons and other stuff. At first he made small-time crimes such as stealing, however, he eventually made his first notorious crime where Ben fought against him. The first one was in The New Archenemy Pt. 1, where Praxiss made a supernuclear bomb to obliterate a solar system. His plan to do so struck news all over the galaxies, and in fact, another villain Ben fought, Kosme, was inspired to do a similar plan, partly in tribute for him. While Praxiss' plan to obliterate the solar system failed, he then announced that he will use against planets his most powerful weapon he's constructing, which he dubbed the "Ex". Ben then made a chase against him where they traveled to various planets to obtain parts to construct the weapon. However, that plan was a trick. In fact, Praxiss already had his ultimate weapon: the Fuzitrix (named after the Omnitrix), where a Galvainic Mechomorph named Achcet helped him construct it, where the wielder is enabled to transform into a hybird of aliens. His weapon was so successful, Praxiss was able to defeat Ben even when he produced his own clones of himself, due to being so large. Despite this, however, Ben was beginning to see a somewhat "good" side of him, after leaving him mysteriously after he fought Ben, despite the side effects that transforming back into his original form would cause. Praxiss then returned in the business in Another Return, where Praxiss was killing off the Polar Manzardills at X'Nelli, just to obtain destruction. While Ben prevented the meltdown there, Praxiss disappeared yet again. He reappears this time in Gateway to the Nth Power ''after Othervillain obtained clues on how to get to the supposed "Nth Power Gateway" and entered there finding ancient yet powerful weapons. In ''Breakout Praxiss frees Kosme in order to find his father Aureax, after finding out that he most likely made those weapons, which he used while he was still a villain. Then in'' Coccus'', Praxiss, Kosme, Aureax, and Gaxvil (Vilgax's father) fight against Coccus, the former minion of Aureax who was the reason why Aureax never became a villain again. Coccus was successfully killed and so the planet he was a leader of was freed, however, technically speaking, they committed a major crime in killing a leader even if he was dictative, but then they disappeared again, with the exception fo Aureax. Praxiss returns for the last time in Tens Battle, where he formed a group of ten aliens (including Dr. Animo) to fight against Ben once and for all. However, he reveals there that he really is a good guy and does not want to fight Ben, and so in the end becomes on Ben's side and fights against his own former group, enabling Ben to send them to the Null Void. Despite his traitoring, Ben still sent him to prison. Though he no longer is technically a "villain", Praxiss reappears yet again, this time in Open Doors, after Kosme freed him this time in prison, as Kosme desired to obtain the Ultimatrix he was constructing a while back that Kosme saw he was making. Praxiss, not wanting Kosme to get his hands on it, tricked him into saying that his alien friend Traxx has it, and so eventually Praxiss was killed by Kosme himself, not obtaining the Ultimatrix. Raxiss In The Ultimate Battle, it is revealed that in the future, Praxiss has a son named Raxiss (named after him), where he has the Ultimatrix his father had constructed. It seems inconsistent as Praxiss was killed in Open Doors, however, Praxiss is revealed to already have borne a son before the event; the mother is not known yet, and she has the Ultimatrix. She has not appeared yet. Appearances *The New Archenemy Pt. 1 *The New Archenemy Pt. 2 *The Superweapon Pt. 1 *The Superweapon Pt. 2 *The Superweapon Pt. 3 *Another Return *An Othervillain Pt. 2 *Gateway to the Nth Power *Breakout *Coccus *Tens Battle Pt. 1 *Tens Battle Pt. 2 *Open Doors Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ben 10: Unlocked Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains